warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rising from the Ground/Five
FIVE . GWYN Like I'm made of glass I don’t stop until I crash into a tree. I rub my injured head and let out a strangled scream. I know I wasn’t supposed to act like that but seeing Ravenflight reminds me what I took from her and who I want to see in her place instead. I’m such a terrible cat. “Gwyn,” a soft whisper makes my head jerk up. “You have to let me in,” the familiar mew makes me shiver in anticipation, “you have to put down your barriers and let me in.” I glance around wildly. “Artic?” I breathe out, “Are you…?” “Let me in…” “I… I don’t know how,” I choke out, “I don’t know how to make it stop. This defensiveness I feel… I don’t know how to get rid of it.” I wait for his response but he’s gone. I sink my claws into the dirt angrily. What Ravenflight just said… Artic talked to me earlier. Is it possible that the white tom had visited her? My heart gives another pang and I close my eyes. After a few long moments, I drag myself back to where the black she-cat is. By the time I get back, all the others fly warriors are back. They sit in a tight circle and are discussing our latest plan. I seat myself far from them and groom my pelt. “Gwyn,” Ravenflight is still the one to approach me. The others are resentful. “We’ve chosen a plan but we don’t know where the prisons are located. We need you to lead us there.” “No problem,” I mumble, “We’ll attack the closest one to this part of the border.” She nods and so do the others. After a night’s rest, we set out. I lead the way, weaving through the thicket of trees until I halt. I point with my tail. “Up ahead is a fortified prison camp. This one is expected to have ten to fifteen Raiders guarding it. It’s rather large. We’ll go from the back and brave a few thorn scratches and start evacuating prisons like that. We have to be careful with the mud mounds because if the Raiders notice us, they’ll attack those first.” Ravenflight shudders. I remember vaguely that Artic had used that on her a few months ago. “So we’ll free those first?” Sootflight clarifies, “How many types of prisons are there?” I hesitate. “Depends on the prison camp,” I admit, “If my calculations are correct, this is a river warrior camp. River warriors hate being trapped in such mounds that could bury them. They’re used to being able to navigate through water to escape such mud.” Some of the others flinch at the thought of being trapped under such things. “Okay, so I’ll go in first,” I remind them, “you’ll start from the back and try to free a few of them. Remember, don’t hit the mud mounds. Be careful and remove the bramble screens and help them out. If you strike at the mud, you might bury the prisoners alive.” Whiteflame looks stricken but I don’t wait any longer. I turn and head straight for the entrance of the camp. When the Raider tries to stop me, I snap, “I need to talk to the camp leader. I have a few prisoners tied up a few tail-lengths behind me. I smell like IceClan because I caught a few of them in IceClan territory.” He finally relents and I slip into the camp. Hopefully none of the Raiders have truly heard about me. Only Enero would have the information to inform the Raiders how I look. They should believe I’m a Raider. I direct myself to the den with the camp leader and I stop at the entrance. “Sir?” I call out, “I would like to come in.” “Come in,” a deep voice replies. I freeze. I know this voice. When I don’t move, a huge tom shuffles out. “Don’t just stand there,” he grunts, “what do you want?” He looks up and I scream. I find myself staring into the eyes of Enero. I stumble back and he lunges for me. “Gwyn,” he hisses when I dodge, “what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?” I respond with a slash of my claws. I spin around, and rush towards the prisoners, determined not to let Enero get to me. His taunting voice follows me and I stumble into my allies. They’ve freed a majority of the mud mound prisoners but they’re still a few left. “We have to get to them,” I gasp out. They nod and disperse almost immediately. My legs sink under me as I try to direct myself towards a prisoner. Someone catches me. I glance over and see a dark gray pelt. “Who-?” He turns so his eyes catch the sunlight. They’re a nice shade of blue, with tiny, silver dots scattered across the iris. I blink in surprise. “I’m Stormshadow,” he murmurs as he helps me, “one of the prisoners you freed.” My eyes run over his scars. They keep coming back to the strong look in his eyes. “Thanks,” I whisper. He gives me a smile before allowing me to stand by myself. Then, before I could call after him, he launches himself into the battle. I take a deep breath and continue me rescue. Several times I see the glare of Enero’s white pelt, but I distance myself away from him. I can’t let him get me. Finally, a call for retreat draws my attention. Enero is scowling and his eyes flash through the crowds. I’m unable to step away as they land on me. He sneers before disappearing out of the camp. The Raiders follow suit. A cheer rises from the freed prisoners. A few of the dead litter the ground, but most got out alive. “Hey,” a deep voice nudges me out of my conscious, “What’s your name?” “Gwyn,” I say dumbly to Stormshadow’s face. “Gwyn?” He raises an eyebrow, “That’s not an IceClan name.” “No,” I agreed, “because I’m not really an IceClan cat.” “Who are you?” I stare around me at the wreckage that is somehow filled with wonder and hope. This mixture of pride and sorrow confuses me. “I don’t know.” Like I'm made of paper